First mate
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: Captain Jack is 'dead', but the Black pearl crew are desprate to save him. There's just one problem, Davy Jones is on there tail, is there anyway to stop the evil sea demon in time to save Jack? Set after DMC.
1. Prologue

**First Mate**

**Set after Dead mans chest.**

**Summery: Captain Jack is dead, but the Black pearl crew are desprate to save him. There's just one problem, Davy Jones is on there tail, is there anyway to stop the evil sea demon in time to save Jack?**

**Don't own POTC, I do own Crystal.**

**PROLOGUE**

The eager sailor entered the bar at Tortuga; he sat at the bar, and ordered his drink. Smiling, he went over the paper work. He'd bought his first ship. He was a Captain. An old man sitting close looked over. "New sailor are you boy?" He asked. The young man smiled.

"Yes." He said. "Bought her this morning."

"Then I feel my duty to warn you. The sea is not a safe place."

"I know that." Laughed the boy.

"I'm sure you do." The old man moved closer. "Do you know why it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard?" He asked. The young man shook his head. "_She_ favours the woman."

"She?"

"Crystal."

"Who's Crystal?" The old man smiled.

"They call her Queen of the Ocean. They say she can control the water, and that she is immune to the rushing sands of time." He smiled again. "She is the most beautiful woman in existence, with courage fiercer than the worst storm, and her skill with the blade, is unmatched. She's the one you want to worry about. Don't displease her; you won't live to regret your mistake." Another man, close by laughed.

"It's just an old sailor's story! Crystal doesn't exist!" He said also moving to join the young Captain.

"Aye, but that's what they said of the black pearl before it attacked Port Royal!" The other man shrugged.

"Yeah, but that was believable, but a female Captain!" he laughed. The old man scowled.

"Listen here sonny." He said addressing the young Captain. "Crystal is real enough, she's the temper of the water, just watch where you sail lad, you don't wanna come across her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just the prologue don't forget! Back to the Black Pearl next chapter! Oh yeah, if you notice that I've spelt any names wrong, let me know!!!


	2. Here there be monsters!

**Chapter 1 – Here there be monsters.**

Will looked over the deck of the ship. The Flying Dutchman was behind them, and closing fast. Barbossa barked orders at the crew. "How much further till we reach the ends of the earth?" he asked.

"Not far now." The Captain shouted back. "Prepare the guns!" Thunder crashed over the dark skies, and lightning lit the scene for a split second.

Will could now see Davy Jones standing at the helm of his ship. "Fire!" Barbossa ordered. Jack the Monkey squeaked excitedly. The cannons fired, and the Dutchman fired back. Will didn't know what it was that hit him. He just heard Elizabeth shout his name, and something heavy hit him in the chest as he was flung backwards into the stormy ocean.

He coughed and spluttered, finding driftwood, he managed to stay afloat. The Black Pearl was too far for him to swim too. He could hear Elizabeth's shouts and the blasts of cannons in the ongoing battle. He coughed, and passed out; the blow to his chest must have been harder than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's coming too Captain." Said a voice above him. Will groaned, he could feel warm sunlight on his wet form. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. A moment passed, and everything came into view. He was on a ship; he could see the mast above him. It was black, yet, he could sense that this wasn't the Black pearl. Someone pulled him up onto his feet and he came face to face with a slightly shorter sailor with messy ginger hair, and bright green eyes. "Welcome to the 'Fire dragon' mate!" He said. Will looked around. He didn't think he'd ever been on a larger ship. The main deck that he stood on was about the size of half a football pitch, all the wood was made of a dark, thick and heavy looking wood. There was a crowd of sailors around him. They parted suddenly as a woman strode through them. She was taller than Will, but only because of the high heeled boots that she wore. They went just over her knees. She then wore a pair of brown trousers; her baggy shirt was black and had a silver plated, under-bust corset running round her middle. The collar of her shirt was made of black lace making the shirt very low necked. Slung across her back was a long black cloak with a red silk lining. At her belt was an elaborate pistol and a shining silver sword with elaborate patterns engraved into the side. Will could see the word 'Crystal' engraved down the centre of the blade. The woman was obviously the Captain, and obviously, very rich. She had a mass of waist long ebony black hair that blew to the side slightly in the wind, her eyes were sapphire blue, and her face was sculpted and beautiful. In her ears were large gold hoops. Her eyes were narrow and slightly slanted, her nose was straight and slim, her lips were full and a bright red colour. She was definitely the most beautiful woman Will had ever laid eyes upon, and her figure would definitely make Elizabeth jealous. She had on her shoulder a small, red, lizard like dragon with leathery wings. It was watching him closely through yellow eyes.

"What's you name boy?" She asked. Her voice was loud and confident. Will was almost intimidated by her. She had a slight accent, though Will couldn't place where from.

"William Turner." He answered her.

"William Turner…" She repeated. "What are you doing so close to the edge of the earth William Turner?"

"I…" he paused, thinking how best to portray his situation.

"Your at the edge of the map m'boy…here there be monsters! Now what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here then?" Will dare to ask.

"I said, 'here there be monsters'." Will looked puzzled. She smiled almost gently and raised a hand as she did, a large wave shot up behind the ship, then back down into the sea, rocking the galleon slightly. "Not all monsters are green and drippin' slim boy!" She smiled. "I'm Captain Crystal Taylor, and your on board the biggest war galleon in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is just the beginning! Let me know what you think people!


	3. Jak and Crystal

**Chapter 3 – Jak and Crystal.**

"So, you're sailing to the edge of the earth, to rescue a passed Captain." Crystal smiled. "How thoughtful of you. But monsters live here, not spirits."

"But this friend, he was eaten by a monster, the Craken!" The smile faded immediately from Crystals face.

"Well, that is a different story then isn't it…" She looked deadly serious. They were sitting in her cabin. She had passed him a bottle of rum and insisted he tell her his story. She was sitting behind her desk. "The Craken…Davy Jones…" She trailed off muttering to herself in a foreign tongue. She stood suddenly and paced to the window. "Who is it that you're trying to save?"

"Captain Jak Sparrow…" Said Will. She turned to face him, she looked sharp and venomous.

"Jak Sparrow. That piece of vermin, Davy, tried to get the Craken to eat Jak!"

"You know him?" She laughed heartlessly.

"Mr. Turner, every Sailor in this side of the world knows Jak Sparrow!" She smiled. "You a friend of his?" She asked.

"Yeas, I suppose." Will replied.

"Good." Said Crystal turning back to the window. "I think you overstepped the line this time Davy…" She muttered. She turned back. "I tell you what, I know where the Craken lives, I know where it takes its prisoners. I'll take you to get Jak back, but you have to let me settle somethin' with ol' Davy before you kill him." Will nodded.

"Ok." He said. "But I should get back to the Black Pearl first. They'll want to come with us." Crystal nodded.

"I'll track the Pearl down. It shouldn't be too far, especially if Barbossa is still captaining it, he's been here before."

"He has?"

"Aye, the black pearl used to be a ship of monsters remember." Will nodded.

"Right." He looked up at the woman by the window. "So, were you and Jak lovers?" He asked. She laughed.

"No." She replied. "Jak…is my closest friend." She stopped a moment. "He saved my life many years ago." She said finally. "I owe him…and what better way to repay a life debt than to save his life?" Will smiled.

"Jak saved you?"

"Yes."

"How?" She gave him a sharp look.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. Will didn't answer. She sighed. "You should get some sleep; I'll set the course for the Black Pearl." She opened the door to her Cabin and the ginger haired Sailor from before came in. "Jackson, find Mr. Turner a place in the crews quarters, and see that he has a decent dinner…" Jackson nodded.

"Aye Ma'am."


	4. Judge of the ocean

**Chapter 4 – The Oceans judge.**

Jackson, the ginger haired sailor took Will down tot the mess hall, and introduced him to a bunch of sailors, whose names, Will had already forgotten as he started down at his plate of soggy bread and watery broth. At least it was hot. He turned to Jackson. "So, can everyone here control the Ocean?" He asked. Jackson laughed.

"No." he said. "But we're all immune to age, little pressie from Cap' 'erself. For loyal service. Course, anyone of us go against 'er, and she snaps her fingers, takes the gift away, and we jus' drop dead! Good protection 'gainst mutiny o' course. But none of us dare think of somin' like that. Cap's good to us…she ain' the onl' rich one no more! We're not close to bein' as rich as 'er, but we're on our way. She gota few out there who did get as good as 'er, so she reward em with a ship of there own. Natural, they sail under 'er colours…"

"So she has a fleet?" Will asked.

"Yeah, 'bout…four ships. Fire dragons the flagship, Phoenix after that, then Gold Griffin, and White Hawk. She never took Admiral tho' said she was always our Cap'. Said Adm' didn't have same ring to it!" Jackson laughed. Will looked at his plate, then back up.

"So, Captain Crystal, you trust her?"

"Sure do lad. Ain't no one more just', and yet, no one with a harsher temper, cept maybe Jones imself!"

"She's just?"

"Yep, she gives everyone fair chance, course, she finds y' guilty…and well, she 'as her own way o' punishin' you."

"What do you know about her past?" Will asked remembering the kind of past he'd neglected to ask Jak about on their first meeting, and since Crystal was friends with Jak, he was sure she was hardly innocent.

"No one knows much 'bout Cap's past. We all know that she got grudge against Davy Jones, and fondness for Lady Sailors who stand up for their rights. You notice we got a couple o' ladies in trousers 'er too."

"That's what Gibbs said about Jak when I asked him…." Said Will slightly to himself.

"Look Lad, you ain't got no reason not to trust Cap'. When she says she'll do somin', she always does it. She's a good, fair woman, you won' find no one better!" Will frowned and went back to his plate without another word.

* * *

Crystal stood on the deck of her ship. The Ocean beneath her was roaring in her ears. She frowned, and dug deep into the front of her shirt. She pulled out a chain. On the end was a locket pendant. A Golden heart, with the face of a woman engraved upon it. She opened the pendant slowly; a soft tune filled the air. Crystal sighed and snapped the locket closed. "Davy Jones, I find you guilty of betrayal." She whispered to the wind. "May god have mercy on your soul…"

* * *

**Finally I've gotten round to updateing this story! I have quite a few on the go at the moment, so this ones been waiting patently for it's turn! Anyway, more soon I promise!!**


	5. Mermaids pearls

**Chapter 5 – Mermaids pearls. **

Will, was not satisfied. He knew nothing about Crystal. He almost felt as if he'd been taken prisoner with all her secrecy. How could he know if she was to be trusted? All he knew was that she knew both Jak, and Davy Jones, and neither of them was a trustworthy man, So Will felt justified in not trusting her. He waited, until nightfall. Captain Crystal was on deck, barking orders to her crew. Will slipped down to her Cabin, and carefully picked the lock on her door. He stepped inside the lavish room. Against the wall was a four poster bed with deep purple hangings, and bedspread. The furniture was all a rich, dark mahogany, and against the windows, was a rich desk. Will hurried over, and tried a few of the drawers. Most of them were maps, and papers of little importance. He tried the top drawer, but it was locked. He bent down and picked the lock on the drawer, then pulled it open. Inside, was a key. Small, and gold, and elegantly engraved with twisting patterns. Will picked it up frowning. What did it open? He looked round the room again, and noticed a trunk at the end of her bed, with a small padlock on the front, the keyhole, just big enough for this key. He moved closer, and tried to unlock it. The key, slipped in perfectly, the padlock came loose.

* * *

Crystal looked through her telescope. In the distance, she could make out the forms of a dark ship. The Black pearl. She barked a few more orders to her crew, telling them to follow the ship. She turned, and went inside the ship. It was a cold night, and she had left her luxury cloak in her cabin.

* * *

Will opened the large chest with held breath. Inside, was a large collection of silk dresses all of Red, black, and purple, but mostly, Black. Scattered across the unfolded garments, were strings of pearls, and sparkling jewels. Folded paper was shoved carelessly into the corner. In the bottom corner, was a box. Carefully, Will pulled it out and inspected it closely. He recognised the design on the front. A golden heart with a face engraved upon it. Carefully he opened this box too. A soft tune began to play. Inside was a book. Quite small, black, and leather bound. On the front was a strange symbol Will couldn't really make out. It was old, the pages were wearing thin. Carefully he opened it, but it was written in a foreign language. He frowned, and put it back in its box, and back into its corner. He picked up a handful of the folded paper. Opening the first one. I was a love letter…he didn't want to read it, it seemed personal, but at the bottom, the name, caught his eye. It was signed: My love always, Davy Jones. Will looked through a few of the other papers, they were all love letters, all signed by Davy Jones. One in particular caught his eyes; it seemed to be a little different to the others.

_Crystal my love,_

_I beg of you to come out from your room. You will starve if you do not eat soon! The Ocean is always in a storm, I know you must be angry with me. _

_It is true, when I first learned of your power, I sought to control you, to control the Ocean, but my love, please believe me when I tell you, my motive has changed. My plan had just one flaw, I never expected to find you so beautiful, so courageous, so challenging…I love you Crystal, Please, don't lock away your beauty anymore! Can we not put this behind us Love?_

_Forever yours,_

_Davy Jones._

Will frowned, putting the letter aside, he took up the next. The handwriting was very different, and was signed with a different name.

_Crystal,_

_Heard you're in a bit of mess with that Jones. What did I tell you? He was bad news…anyway, how's about I swing past that way and rescue you off that god forsaken ship aye? _

_Let me know love,_

_Captain Jak Sparrow._

Will couldn't help but smile slightly. He could almost hear Jak's voice, saying the words. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. There were no other cabins along this way. Will spun round and quickly threw everything back into the chest, locking it tightly. He jumped up, put the key back in its draw and closed it. The door began to open, and Will dived under the bed. He watched as high heeled boots walked across the room to the rich wardrobe, opened the door, and pulled out a cloak. "Jackson," Said Crystals voice. "Find Mr. Turner; tell him the Black Pearl is close…"

"Aye Cap'." Came Jackson's voice, and the sound of him hurrying away. Crystal's boots turned and walked to the door.

"Mr. Turner, if you're going to sneak around my privet rooms, and then try and hide under my bed, may I suggest, you cut your hair a little so it doesn't stay where I can see it?" Will's heart was racing. He cursed silently, and pulled himself out from under the bed to face the Captain. He was almost afraid to look up. When he did, he could see that she was obviously livid.

"Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" She asked.

"Jak said the same thing when he tried to sell me to Barbossa for the Black Pearl."

"I am not Jak." Said Crystal. "You ought to learn some manners Mr. Turner, I have agreed to help you on your noble quest, the least you could do is offer a little privacy."

* * *

**Ha, told you I'd update soon! Things are starting to heat up in this story!! Hope you liked!**


End file.
